


My Savior

by Grillby_Coalee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Family, Fanon kids, Married Couple, Married Couples, Multi, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans, bedtime story, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grillby_Coalee/pseuds/Grillby_Coalee
Summary: Red Is a Knight. Rose is a Queen. Bedtime stories are fun. (RedRose Fic)





	My Savior

RedRose fanfic (Underfell Au)

By: Awesomeundertalelover3 (On Tumblr)

 

Red was a Knight. Rose, a queen. Times were unfair as no one believed a lowly Knight deserved a queen as great Rose, so the love the two shared was secret. The rumor spread. There was a dragon in the forest near the kingdom! Those who have slain dragons gain a lot of respect and honor. So, if a knight were to slay a dragon they could, per say, openly date the queen, perhaps even marry her! Many knights and knightesses wish for Queen Rose’s hand, as she is a great queen who is loved and respected by all. Many went out to slay the dragon to win Rose’s favor, and all returned. Sadly, if they were not afraid of loud noises, they were now afraid of the forest itself. Whatever was in those woods terrified them to their core, deterring others from attempting to slay the rumored Dragon. Red’s love for Rose, however, trumped his fear of what may be in those woods. So, he set off to find and slay the dragon so he may openly love Rose, as he should and wanted to. Red trekked through the forest, never resting until he came to a hut.

“The hell? Why would anyone want to live out here of all places?” Red bangs on the door and out comes a brunette haired, brown eyed, girl in a cloak! She smiles at Red and invites him inside. She introduces herself as Helen the fantastic witch and Seer! Red introduces himself as Knight Red.

“So! What brings you to my hut, Sir Red? Need a potion? Herbs?  Wedding rings?”  Helen asks quickly. Red looks at her like she’s crazy, but sighs and explains that he was here to slay the dragon in this forest. Helen stares at him before she bursts out laughing.

“What? What?! Ugh. Just another crazy old ha- AHHHH!” Red was thrown to the floor, and then pinned underneath the rumored Dragon! Helen shoves the dragon off Red and starts to scold it while helping Red get back up. The dragon then changes into a skeleton, thoroughly freaking Red the hell out.

“Blue dear, this knight wasn’t going to harm me. He intends to slay you! Silly idea huh, Love.” Well. He is going to die if the look on Blue’s face says anything. Blue, of course, transforms back into a dragon and chases Red out of his lovely wife’s hut. Red _was_ going to fight back, but he was picked up by someone before he could attack.

“RED WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!!!” Rose snapped. Turns out Rose had heard that the “Lowly Knight” ((Red)) was going to slay the dragon. So, as always, Queen Rose swoops in and saves Red’s idiotic ass. He explains that if he slew the dragon that they could be together openly, Rose just looks at him like he’s crazy and explains that the dragon is Helen’s HUSBAND. No one dared hurt Helen because she was Queen Rose’s best friend. That rule applied to anyone Helen cared about too. Rose and Red went back to the kingdom and explained that the dragon was Helen’s husband and that anyone who tried to slay him would not be allowed back into the kingdom. Rose then settled the problem of she and Red not being open about their love. By marrying Red. The wedding was grand, full of fun and love between the two of them.

“You may now kiss the Bride!” Helen stated. What? I did say she was a Seer after all. Helen had predicted that the two lovers would get married since the moment she saw Red. Add the fact that Red was willing to slay a dragon and that Rose was willing to run into a deadly forest to save him, it should have been obvious to everyone that they were in love. However, most believed that Red didn’t deserve Rose so they ignored it. Red included! Everyone lived happily ever after. The end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So, did you guys like the story?”  

“YEAH! You’re the best story teller Auntie Awesome!” Bell says while her brother, Roman, nods along. They’re smiling brightly up at me and I can’t help but smile back.

“Well, That’s all for now. You two have to go to bed.” I tell Blue and Helen’s kids. They of course whine and say they don’t want to. No kid likes to go to sleep on time. So, I pick them up and put them in their beds. Considering that Bell is 7 and Roman is 5, it was easy enough to do.

“A-Auntie, can’t you tell us how-err-where Uncle Grillby came from? Cause – Because I haven’t heard the story.” Roman asked me. While it would be the kids THIRD Bedtime story tonight, I couldn’t help myself. I LOVED telling all my nieces and nephews “how” my husband came to life. While not true, it was still fun to watch their amazement and wonder as I told them.

“All right. I’ll tell you the story of how Fire elementals appeared on earth.” Of course, the kids were happy to be able to stay up late to hear more stories. “BUT! This is the LAST story tonight ok?” While that put a damper in their mood, they agreed as it was getting quite late already and they had school in the morning.

“Long, long ago, the Sun saw how empty and cold the earth was. So, to help the earth, it sent our little sprites of fire – The first elementals…”  The story trails off, into the night.

 

**THE END**


End file.
